Forever Dancing
by I.love.you.miss
Summary: Aww he's a cutie...Maybe we'll be dancing at their wedding someday.' A short bit of fluff about OTALIA based around something Natalia said...


"Aww he's a cutie...Maybe we'll be dancing at their wedding someday."

**OTALIA 4EVA**

Natalia placed her hands around Olivia's smiling at her softly.

"Don't cry Liv," Natalia whispered, stroking her thumb across Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled softly and wiped at her eyes. "I'm not crying Nat."

Natalia laughed and softly kissed her cheek, "Don't pretend you softy. You don't have to pretend. Our little girl is getting married."

Olivia smiled and kissed Natalia softly.

"I don't want her to get married Nat, she's my little girl."

Smiling slightly Natalia wiped away her partners' tears. "She's my little girl too, and she's marrying Derek, remember you like Derek, Liv. Remember?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, I know."

**OTALIA 4EVA**

"May I have this dance?" Olivia asked laughing as she held her hand out to Natalia.

"Of course, I would be delighted." Natalia responded placing her hand in Olivia's.

Natalia stood up and followed Olivia onto the dance floor.

She pressed her body up against Olivia's, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Resting her head against Olivia's shoulder she sighed happily.

Olivia grinned wrapping her arms lightly around Natalia's waist.

"I love you, Nat." Olivia whispered into her partners' ear.

"I love you to Liv."

The song ended and Olivia grinned. "I think I'm going to go and dance with my little girl," Olivia said glancing over at Emma and Derek.

"Maybe I'll dance with Derek then." Natalia whispered as they headed over.

"Ok, then we can swap."

"Assuming Emma doesn't want to dance with me first." Natalia responded grinning.

"Em will dance with me first."

"If you say so babe."

They reached the couple and Olivia spoke softly.

"Mind if I steal your wife for a moment?" Olivia questioned Derek.

"Not at all Olivia, as long as I get her back." Derek said spinning his newly wedded wife towards her mother.

"Well I want a dance with Emma as well." Natalia said grinning as she moved into position, getting ready to dance with Derek.

"Of course." Derek waved at his wife who was already being moved away by Olivia.

**OTALIA 4EVA**

Emma grinned as she danced with her mother, smiling happily as she looked around the room and seeing everyone important to her in the room.

"You cried during the wedding, mom," Emma said grinning at her mother.

Whispering softly Olivia responded, "Yes, and? My baby was getting married, I'm not allowed to cry?"

"Of course you are, but well to tell you the truth I more expected mama to be the one to cry."

Olivia laughed. "I'll tell you a secret Jellybean, your mama cried all last night."

Smiling softly Emma responded, "You just called me Jellybean."

"So?"

"Well you haven't called me that in years."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised."

The song ended and Natalia and Derek came over.

Natalia grinned, "I get to dance with you now Em."

Emma laughed, kissing her mothers' cheek she said, "Thanks for the dance mom, I'll see you later."

Olivia swapped places with Natalia and grinned at Derek. "Hello Derek," Olivia grinned and Derek smiled nervously.

"Uh. Hi Olivia."

Olivia laughed. "I'm not going to bite you, Derek."

Derek paused slightly, he had always been more nervous around Olivia than around NAtalia.

Natalia was the more accepting of their relationship while Olivia had always been much more protective of Emma.

"But you will look after my little girl won't you?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, Olivia, I will always look after her, I could ever do anything to hurt her."

"Good because we would have problems if you did."

"Is this your version of the _'You hurt my little girl I hurt you?'_ talk?"

"No, this is the _'you even consider hurting my baby in any way you won't have a chance to act on it because you need to be alive to do that'_ talk."

There was an awkward pause before Derek spoke. "Understood."

"Good. Now I think I will let you dance with Em again."

**OTALIA 4EVA**

Emma smiled at her mama and glanced at Derek and her mom.

"Do you think mom has threatened him yet?" She asked nervously.

Natalia grinned, "probably, but I wouldn't worry, Derek loves you and will stand up to her."

"I know, but you and I both know mom can be pretty scary."

"Don't worry. He'll be ok."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Thank you mama."

"What for Em?"

"Everything. For loving mom, for loving me, for saving mom."

There was another pause.

"You know about that?"

"Do I know that you were practically the only reason mom stayed alive after her heart transplant? Yeah."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known for a few years. I put some of it together from what I remember and what I've heard you guys say and things other people have said."

"Oh, ok, well you're welcome, but your mom helped me as well. You don't need to thank me."

"I know, but well you need to know I know and that I thank God everyday that you came into our lives, into mom's life because I couldn't wish for a better family."

Natalia smiled as tears started to slip from her eyes.

"Are you crying again mama?"

"Again?"

There was a pause, "Oh, whoops I wasn't meant to mention that."

Natalia laughed. "Your mom told you about me crying last night didn't she."

Blushing Emma smiled nervously, "yeah, I wasn't supposed to mention that she told me. Oh well, too late now."

"What can I say, my little girl was getting married, I was upset."

"It's ok. We've been living with each other for 12 years. It's going to be a while before we're all adjusted."

"You know you're always welcome at the farmhouse?" Natalia responded.

"Of course. We're still a family. And we always will be."

Natalia wrapped her arms around Emma. "Of course baby girl."

Emma glanced at her other mother and her husband who were heading toward them as they spoke.

"Congratulations Em, you're married." Natalia said kissing both cheeks of her daughter.

Natalia moved into Olivia's arms as Emma did the same with Derek.

Natalia rested her head on Olivia's shoulders and tears started running down her cheeks. Olivia kissed Natalia's forehead, "Don't cry Nat, sweetheart, hey Nat. Don't cry baby." Olivia said as she softly ran her fingers down Natalia's back.

Glancing up at Olivia, Natalia smiled, "You told Emma about me crying last night."

"She told you I told her?"

"Yeah I think it was an accident that she mentioned it."

"Oh well."

"I was just thinking about us, and everything that has happened. Who would have guessed?" Natalia sighed.

Olivia laughed. "You did."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I believe it went along the lines of, 'Aww he's a cutie...Maybe we'll be dancing at their wedding someday.'"

"That's not what I meant, I meant how we'd ended up together."

"Whatever your point, Nat, I'm glad we're together."

"Me too, Liv." Kissing Olivia softly Natalia repeated, "me too."

**OTALIA 4EVA**

_**So obviously this story is about Otalia. I just love the couple. Anyway, this is based around a Natalia quote "**_Aww he's a cutie...Maybe we'll be dancing at their wedding someday." **I just thought it was sweet and well decided to write this, please forgive anything wrong with it, I am exhausted and wrote it in an hour or just under. Anyway review and let me know, please.**


End file.
